His majesty Andre
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Law et Paul trainent Steve dans une boite de stripteaseuse. Banal pour les hommes donc,mais surprise cette boite est bi,il n'y a pas que des filles qui se déhanchent sur le piano remix"his majesty Andre". Steve va tomber raide dingue d'un certain danseur qui est très habile avec ses jambes sur la barre.
1. Chapter 1

Le Nom du club s'appelle His Majesty Andre.

Law et Paul pour feter une des remarquables victoires de Steve l'avaient trainé dans ce club populaire de Londres"His Majesty Andre".

Ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds là-bas mais d'après des rumeurs ce club vendait les services de ses danseuses.

En gros on paye la fille cher,et on l'a pendant toute la soirée ou plus.

Steve n'était pas du tout partant.

Ce genre d'endroit ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne voulait pas considérait ces filles comme des"objets sexuelles",cela allait trop loin.

Qui était le patron de ce club ?

Il devait etre puissant pour ne pas se faire prendre par la police.

Peut-etre était-ce un réseau de mafieux.

Steve suivit Law et Paul en protestant:

Rooh mais pourquoi je suis obligé de vous accompager dans cet endroit ?!

On peut feter ça ailleurs entre amis.

Paul s'ecria pour Steve:

Faut feter ta victoire dans le champagne Steve !

Cette boite parait-il a les plus chers boissons du monde !

Law rajouta en ricanant:

Et les filles les plus chers aussi !

Law et Paul rièrent en meme temps,complices.

Steve soupira en les suivants:

Tout ce qui ne vous intéresse c'est d'aller mater les nanas.

De plus qui va payer ?

Paul et Law dirent à l'unisson en poussant Steve vers le videur:

TOI BIEN SUR !

Steve:Bien sur...

c'est ma fete mais c'est moi qui paye.

Law:Mais t'es ultra riche avec la récompense que t'as eu !

Tu es un VIP champion !

Paul:Ouais demande le carré VIP !

Steve regarda le videur du club.

Il était grand,musclé avec un costard et des lunettes noires.

Un classique donc,mais pas tout à fait.

Le videur était en train de sucer obscènement une sucette en vérifiant les cartes d'identité.

Steve déglutit et avança vers lui:

Euh...des places VIP s'il vous plait ?

Le videur regarda Steve et les autres derrière lui:

Toi tu passes,les autres non.

Law et Paul s'écrièrent en meme temps:

Quoi !?

Steve le résonna:

Ils sont avec moi et-

Le videur le coupa sèchement:

J'ai dis non.

Aucune fille ne voudra les accoster.

C'est pas bon pour les affaires.

Paul Phoenix s'énerva vite:

Ah ouais !?

est-ce que tu t'es regardé madame la suçeuse !

Law enchaina:

Tu sais qui je suis !?

Le videur ne voulant pas que les potentiels clients soient effrayer avec ces deux rigolos parla dans son talkie walkie:

Dev,on a un problème.

Deux crétins forçent l'entrée VIP.

Devil Jin qui n'était autre que le patron de cette boite répondit en soupirant:

J'arrive.

Le videur sourit en raccrochant:

Vous allez à faire à Devil Jin,le dieu tout puissant de ce paradis.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

Le dieu tout puissant ?

Law et Paul haussèrent les épaules en regardant Steve.

Quelques temps après Devil Jin fit son apparition à l'entrée du club,

accompagné d'un jeune male en laisse qui lui était presque identique.

Quelques filles et garçons qui étaient derrière Steve,Paul et Law crièrent:

Devil jin SAMA Devil Jin sama ! regardez c'est devil jin et Jin !

Steve fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut Jin Kazama.

Ce gars attaché comme un chien était Jin Kazama !?

le chef de la Mishima Zaibatsu,

fils de Kazuya Mishima !?

Steve pensa:Non..pas possible.

Law et Paul l'avaient reconnu aussi:

Jin est son esclave ?

Jin rougit et baissa la tête,

attendant les ordres de son maitre.

Devil Jin attrapa soudainement le col de Steve:

Alors on veut passé en mode VIP hein ?

Steve déglutit:

Euh..je,

moi ça n'a pas d'importan-

Devil Jin le tira violemment face à Jin et le questionna:

Jin tu le connais ?

est-il célèbre ?

Jin regarda Steve et écarquilla les yeux.

Oui il le reconnaissait.

C'était ce boxeur anglais du tournoi Iron Fist.

Jin hocha timidement la tête.

Devil Jin sourit et lacha Steve:

Jin te connait,tu dois etre quelqu'un d'important.

Le chef supreme le regarda de haut en bas:

Hmm tu as un physique agréable.

Je veux bien te laisser passer.

Le videur intervenu:

C'est ce que je lui ai dis !

mais les deux autres qu'ils accompagnent sont un probleme pour le business !

Devil Jin regarda Paul et Law et dit simplement:

Vous savez quoi ?

passez en mode normal.

Il vous rejoignera si il ne trouve pas son bonheur.

Devil Jin fit un clin d'oeil à Steve et lui murmura à l'oreille sérieusement:

Mais je doute que tu iras les rejoindre.

Tu vas te régaler en mode VIP,tu as de la chance boxeur.

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Co-comment ?

Devil Jin l'amena à la fameuse entrée:

Je t'ai reconnu moi aussi.

Boxeur anglais,champion du monde même.

Pas vrai Jin ?

Jin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête:

Hai...Debiru sama.

Steve pensa fort en les suivant:

Je ne peux pas croire que ce soumis soit le puissant Jin Kazama.

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

et c'est qui cet etre étrange appelé"Chef supreme"il lui ressemble.

Steve se racla la gorge et osa lui demander:

Euh..Debiru...euh sama ?

Devil Jin sourit en coin:

Oui ?

Steve:Etes-vous le frere de Jin ?

Devil Jin:Est-ce tes affaires ?

Steve sourit en s'asseyant ou Jin lui montra:

Je suis curieux.

Devil Jin carressa la tete de Jin:

Jin est mon tout.

Steve ne comprit pas tout mais vu comment leurs langues commençaient à s'emmêler,

il comprit bien vite la bizarrie de la situation:

Oh...je vois.

Steve se tena soudainement la tete dans les mains en pensant fort:

Il est GAI !

le videur aussi,et Jin aussi !

Law Paul VOUS ETES MORTS !

Steve commença vraiment à paniquer.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

Ses genoux tremblaient violemment sous la table.

Prochaine étape ?

Jin lui donna une sorte de..menu ?

Steve lui dit à peine en le regardant:

Je n'ai pas f-

Il aperçut tout à coup en relevant la tete que ce n'était pas un menu de restaurant mais un menu d'hôtesse ?!

Le boxeur se rappella que le club vendait les"services"de ses danseuses.

Steve déglutit:

Cela va trop loin Jin !

comment peux-tu tolérer ça ?

regarde toi,tu fais la bonne et tu as une laisse !

Jin dit calmement:

J'aime etre la fantaisie de Devil Jin sama.

Je suis complètement à lui.

Oh et regarde le dos de la carte.

Steve tourna la carte,énervé:

Quoi en-

Il fut complètement bouche bée.

Derrière il vendait aussi des services de'danseurs'?!

Steve s'écria:

Ce club est bi ?!

Devil Jin qui s'était assis loin dans son trone,ricana:

Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux.

Je n'ai qu'a claquer des doigts pour que Jin me le ramène.

Ils sont actuellement dans leurs loges.

Steve:Aucun !

je ne suis pas GAI !

j'ai été forcé de venir ici et-

Jin le coupa gentiment:

Regarde au moins.

Peut être y en a t-il un qui t'intérreserait.

Devil Jin le prévena tout de même:

Oh j'avertis que Jin n'est pas à"vendre".

Il est exclusivement à moi.

Steve soupira:

Je me fous de Jin.

Je me fous de vos produits !

Ce n'est pas un trafic d'humains ici !

on est à londres,qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !?

Devil Jin en regardant ses belles griffes,dit tranquillement:

Please tout le monde sait que Londres est rempli de clubs bizarres.

Cela dit,je crois que c'est le mien le meilleur.

Devil Jin sourit en faisant signe à Jin de venir près de lui:

Fais toi plaisir Steve.

Cela serait du gâchis.

Fille ou garçon tant que c'est bon,non?

Steve regarda Jin et Devil qui étaient franchement encore en train de se rouler une pelle.

Il rougit en entendant leurs gémissements,et ceux des autres demeurés à coté de lui.

Steve souffla et regarda juste par curiosité la liste des hôtes,

juste pour voir:

Je ne suis pas gai, je ne suis pas gai.

Steve se répéta ceci juste qu'à tomber sur la photo d'un certain jeune homme.

Son coeur s'arrêta brusquement:

Que..

Steve regarda les informations à coté de l'image.

Provenance:Corée du sud,taille:1m81,âge:21 ans.

Description:Surnomé le blood talon,Hwoarang est un expert en taekwondo.

Commentaire du produit:

"Je suis très habile avec mes jambes,je suis aussi ultra souple pour vos positions favorites,

amusez-vous bien avec moi ! Kiss,Hwoarang.

Steve rougit et déglutit:

A t-il était forcé d'écrire ça ?

Il..il n'a pas l'air d'etre le terrible Blood Talon.

Devil Jin remarqua que Steve était enfin plongé dans le menu.

Il murmura à l'oreille de Jin:

Je crois qu'il a enfin trouver sa perle rare.

Va le voir bébé.

Qui"Monsieur l'hétéro clean"a t-il fini par choisir ?

Jin sourit:

Moi aussi je suis curieux Maitre.

Devil Jin lui lécha l'oreille et lui fit une tape sur les fesses:

Va s-y.

Jin avança vers Steve et le questionna poliment sous le regard d'un Devil Jin plus qu'attentif.

Jin:Alors ?

quelqu'un en particulier te plait ?

Steve n'avait pas remarqué Jin,

il sursauta de surprise:

Oh moi ?

je...

co-comment il est ? de caractère je veux dire.

Steve lui montra la photo de Hwoarang.

Jin sourit.

Alors il avait choisi"lui".

Jin se retourna tout souriant vers Devil Jin.

Il articula:"Hwoarang".

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres et se frotta les mains.

Hwoarang était le meilleur dans la catégorie"produit masculin".

Il rapportait tout le temps beaucoup,beaucoup d'argent.

Les clients payaient une fortune ne serait-ce que pour le voir en vrai.

Jin fit le commentaire en se retournant vers Steve:

Il est très demandé,je ne sais pas si il sera disponible.

Steve cria sous la pression:

Je veux le voir ! juste le voir !

Jin pouffa.

Steve devenait tout paniqué,

il était rouge comme une tomate rien qu'en l'évoquant.

Jin:Très bien.

Juste un avertissement:

Si la personne ne lui plait pas ou plus,

L'hote ou l'hotesse peut arreter directement.

Meme si tu as payé très cher.

Steve serra les poings sur ses genoux:

Je veux juste..rien que lui parler.

Essayer d'avoir une conversation comme des gens normales,pas le baiser.

Jin sourit une nouvelle fois et reprit la carte:

Très bien,

mais je te préviens,

tu risques de vouloir plus.

Tout le monde se dit ça puis tombent sous le charme de"Hwoarang".

Jin partit finalement le chercher.

Steve déglutit et pensa pour lui même:

Je suis déja tombé...

Fin du chapitre 1 !

Steve est déjà tombé pour Hwoarang rien qu'avec sa photo.

Serait-ce de l'amour ou juste une attirance ? A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Une musique commença à jouer des l'apparition de Hwoarang.

George Michael"Careless whisper".

Devil Jin avait exprès demandé au Disc Jockey de mettre cette musique romantique.

Ce Steve Fox l'amusait terriblement.

Il voulait qu'il tombe en amour avec Hwoarang.

Steve,des les premières notes de musique écarquilla les yeux.

Hwoarang était en face de lui,en chair et en os.

Pareil à la description.

Steve laissa échappait un:

Putain...

Jin amena Hwoarang près de Steve:

Bien,je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Devil jin les observa de loin et ria en cachette:

Cela va etre très amusant.

Il appella le jockey:

Hé c'est bon !

baisse la musique ou change merci !

Le dj lui fit OK de la main:Pas de problème.

Hwoarang s'asseya en face de lui.

Très à l'aise et habitué.

Il commença la conversation:

Alors ? tu m'as choisi ?

Steve baissa la tete en rougissant:

Oui..euh juste je voudrais te connaitre.

Hwoarang croisa les bras au dessus de sa tête:

D'habitude les gens ne viennent pas ici pour se"connaitre".

Steve rit,gêné:

Je ne suis pas"tout le monde".

Hwoarang le regarda d'un œil:

Prétentieux ? moi aussi.

Steve sourit:

Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu fais ce travail ?

Hwoarang:Je ne suis pas payé pour parler.

Que veux-tu vraiment ?

C'est 1000 livres si tu veux une danse sur la barre,

2500 si tu veux que je te caresse et 3500 si tu veux plus.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Les tarifs étaient hallucinants meme pour une beauté comme Hwoarang.

En plus,il ne voulait pas parler normalement.

Steve se gratta la tete,géné:

On m'a dit que tu pouvais arreter si la personne ne te plaisait pas.

Te vois-tu aller plus loin avec moi ?

merde ! que faisait-il ! pourquoi cette question !?

cela lui avait échappé,mais Hwoarang jouait son role de"personne facile"à merveille.

Pas gratuite cependant.

Hwoarang regarda attentivement Steve en plissant des yeux.

Ce qui fit transpirer le boxeur anglais.

Hwoarang sourit:

Tu n'as pas l'air d'un dom,comme j'ai l'habitude d'en voir.

Es-tu soumis au lit ?

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Que..je non..enfin

C'est indiscret comme question !

Hwoarang:Juste pour savoir tu es quel type.

Tu m'as l'air gentil.

Tu ne risques pas de me blesser ou de me forcer.

J'accepte.

Hwoarang avança sa main vers celle de Steve comme pour un deal.

Il lui demanda:

Tu me donnes combien ?

Que veux-tu ?

Steve:Dieu tout ce qui vous intéressent c'est l'argent !

Hwoarang prépara le papier pour la signature de Steve:

Ce sont les ordres du chef.

Signe ici,si tu veux de nos services.

Steve le questionna en souriant:

Ou sinon ?

Hwoarang lui rendit son sourire malicieux:

Sinon barre toi.

La porte est à coté.

Steve se lécha les lèvres.

Il aimait son attitude de"chaude badass".

Il signa finalement en lui remettant pour l'instant 1000 livres.

Hwoarang sourit en prenant le liquide:

Tu es blindé.

Juste une danse tu es sur ?

Steve commençait vraiment à s'endurcir avec ce regard malicieux:

Je...

Oui pour l'instant.

Hwoarang se leva et alla donner l'argent à Jin:

Il m'a donné 1000.

Jin fronça les sourcils:

c'est tout ?

Tu sais que Devil Jin sama ne va pas etre content avec juste 1000.

Hwoarang:C'est son choix,mais il n'est pas définitif.

Je sens qu'il va craquer et me donner plus.

Jin sourit en mettant l'argent dans la caisse:

Il est raide dingue de toi,ça se voit.

Sois gentil avec lui.

Hwoarang sourit en repartant vers Steve:

Oui il est gentil.

Steve vit Hwoarang qui retournait vers lui.

Il déglutit.

Il allait danser pour lui...sur cette barre.

Hwoarang commença à s'échauffer les muscles.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Que faisait-il ?

Hwoarang remarqua son étonnement et expliqua:

C'est comme au taekwondo,on doit s'échauffer.

Steve bavait presque en voyant ses exercices flexibles.

Il ralava sa salive:

Peux-tu me faire ça en privé s'il te plait...

Mais a quoi jouait Steve maintenant !?

Il était complètement entrer dans la peau du client obsédé.

Ca y'est,lui aussi en faisait parti.

Il ne pouvait plus les critiquer.

Steve avoua timidement en baissant la tête:

J'ai..j'ai honte devant tout ce monde.

Surtout devant ce Devil Jin qui n'arrete pas de nous surveiller.

Hwoarang sourit:

Pas de probleme,viens je vais aller lui demander si je peux t'amener dans ma loge personnelle.

Steve déglutit et suivit Hwoarang timidement.

Hwoarang arriva près du chef suprême:

Excusez-moi Devil Jin sama,mais Steve a honte devant tous ces gens.

Peut-on allait dans ma pièce ?

Devil Jin sourit en regardant Steve.

Décidément,il était paralysé devant lui:

Bien sur Hwoarang,mais juste une danse hein ?

Il n'a pas payé pour plus.

Devil Jin regarda sévèrement Steve,le faisant se sentir presque coupable.

Hwoarang acquiesça:

Oui pas de problème.

C'est un uke.

Jin et Devil Jin écarquillèrent les yeux,surpris.

Devil Jin:Oh bien..

alors Jin va vous accompagner juste qu'à ta loge.

Hwoarang lui dit tout en commençant à suivre Jin avec Steve:

Tu n'as pas confiance ?

Devil Jin:Je te connais Blood Talon.

Hwoarang sourit et partit avec eux.

Steve questionna Hwoarang peu de temps après:

Euh..c'est quoi un uke ?

Jin pouffa.

Hwoarang:C'est quelqu'un comme Jin,mais il y a des degrès différents de uke.

Steve:C'est un soumis ?

Hwoarang sourit:

Oui quelqu'un de soumis dans une relation gai.

Autrement dit il est en dessous.

Steve rougit fortement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la loge.

Jin:Bon voilà.

Souvenez-vous pas de tricheries.

Une danse pas plus ou Devil Jin sama sera fou de rage.

Jin regarda Steve sérieusement:

Respecte cette règle Steve.

Uke ou pas.

Jin tourna ensuite son regard vers Hwoarang:

et toi aussi.

Hwoarang s'exclama,lassé de ce deuxième Devil Jin:

Oui oui,sinon je suis viré.

Est-ce que j'ai deja désobéi à cette règle ?

Jin:J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui tu peux.

De toute façon il y a des caméras maintenant,souviens-toi.

Steve écarquilla les yeux:Des caméras ?

On nous surveille en train de...

Jin sourit en partant:

C'est la règle ! Amusez vous bien !


End file.
